


Кид

by WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Кид на троне [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Киду не хватает короны, венца тернового, шипами впивающегося в углы куклы изломанной. Эдогава надеется, мечтает самозабвенно о том, чтобы он был не человеком вовсе. От монстра, по крайней мере, можно просто избавиться
Series: Кид на троне [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217036
Kudos: 3





	Кид

**Author's Note:**

> [Фикбук автора](https://ficbook.net/authors/1631388)   
>  [Тамблер автора](http://indifferent-and-tired.tumblr.com)

Под ногами трупами ссохшимися раскинуты пули, срезаны концами острыми зимние шпили домов, искусственным светом покинутые.

Он ничего перед собой не видит.

Конан касается глаз, проводит по векам пальцами, вдавливая вечернюю пыль, содранную ветром с города. Осколки стекла крошкой сыпятся на ресницы, трепетно разрезая кожу.

Полумрак прорывает свет из дальнего конца коридора, и он делает неуверенный шаг вперед. Бессмысленность бьет по ушам, белым шумом терзается на грани разума. Все тело ватное, мягкое, хлипкое, рушащееся изнутри на самого себя, и при каждом движении он проваливается все глубже и глубже.

Что ты наделал?

Свет бледный, мигающий крыльями сорванными ламп электрических, бьет, вгрызается в склеру клыками, ест без конца, не позволяя остановиться.

— Прекрасный вечер, Мейтантей.

Кид ведет пальцами по краю цилиндра, вырисовывая тонкую кровавую нить, корябая длинным мазком чужой плоти собственное разочарование, и дует губы по-детски в ответную тишину. Смотрит сверху-вниз открыто, улыбается язвительно раззявленной гнилой раной на бледном лице с темной тенью. Цилиндр сползает вниз, движимый тонкими пальцами в перчатках бордовых, вымоченных насквозь телами рубинов раздробленных.

Конан почти слышит треск уничтоженного сердцебиения, но голос, удивительно, не дрожит:

— Убегать не собираешься?

Ухмылка тянется шире, хотя, кажется, дальше некуда. Кид закидывает ногу на ногу, локтем упираясь в колено и подаваясь вперед всем своим телом вывернутым и раскуроченным.

— Зачем? Мне здесь нравится.

Фаланги кривые скользят с полей на скулы, чертежные следы размечая на холодной коже, чтобы потом медленно коснуться бархата, такого же необъяснимого цвета, как и оттенки его мира внутреннего.

— Так забавно. Отсюда ты еще меньше.

Кид смеется легко и загнанно, неискренне, от одного только забавного чувства необратимости.

— Хочешь стать королем?

Конан сжимает кулаки, уверенно продвигаясь вперед. Все под изнанкой сжимается беспокойно и сходит с ума с каждым вдохом. Кости трясет страхом вымороженным, заледенелым на основании его собственного существования. Мягкость надеждой потерянной расколота между легкими.

Его вина?

Давай. Он останавливается снова в метрах двух жалких. Дыши уже. И едва контролируемо выдыхает.

Дьявол, спущенный с поводка, смотрит глазами трезво-пьяными, застывшими в сукцессии непонятной. Восторг трепетный с ненавистью перемешался.

— Мейтантей, какого ты обо мне мнения? — он фыркает, впиваясь зубами острыми в корочку засохшего струпа на губе обветренной. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что в таком случае не только королевство, но и целый мир развалится? Это достаточно красивое место, знаешь ли, чтобы его терять.

Холодно.

Конан передергивает плечами, цепляясь в потрепанный пиджак пальцами. Затхлый запах остывает горечью на языке. Тело не шевелится, превращается медленно в труп, желая спрятаться. Стать таким же, как и все его окружение.

— Уходи, — он своим собственным словам не верит, живот скручивает от тошноты, червяками карабкающейся вверх по горлу.

Но Кид только улыбается. Трон ему, что весьма некстати, очень подходит.

— А арестовать? Я уже давно хотел экскурсию по полицейскому участку.

Подлокотники костяные обтянуты шелком красным, черные вставки линиями зигзагообразными на поверхности вышлифованы, осколки кристаллов влиты вовнутрь, переписаны в своем существовании. В полумраке узор искрится, создавая бледные тени на силуэте чудовища.

У Конана в руках ни меча, ни щита, ни пистолета. Какие к черту наручники?

Киду не хватает короны, венца тернового, шипами впивающегося в углы куклы изломанной. Эдогава надеется, мечтает самозабвенно о том, чтобы он был не человеком вовсе. От монстра, по крайней мере, можно просто избавиться.

— Эй-эй, о чем ты там думаешь, Мейтантей? Прошу, не надо делать лицо таким страшным.

— Оно не страшное, — Конан отвечает на автомате и тут же захлопывает рот.

С цилиндра, придерживаемого пальцами, капает бордовая капля, скользя по ножке трона из красного дерева.

Эдогава часто задавался вопросом: почему рядом с ним ему так спокойно?

Иррационально. Временами он забывал, с кем находится. Несмотря на окружение, несмотря на ощущения, несмотря на понимание, Кид внушал искреннее доверие. И от этого хотелось убежать, спрятаться.

Он отпускал его не из страха, а из-за этого неправильного чувства. Оно вело его за нос.

Убийца Кида? Это он убивал его.

— Я не могу арестовать тебя, не могу поймать, — улыбка глупая тянется по губам. — Не зря ты сидишь на троне.

Конан ловит на себе странный зажеванный взгляд. Один видимый глаз из стороны в сторону мечется в приступе лихорадки, пальцы нервно вздрагивают, скидывая цилиндр с головы на пъедестал. Черные волосы шевелятся ночной темнотой.

— Мейтантей, — голос Кида звучит непривычно жестко, — не поступай со мной так.

Чудовище сбрасывает перчатки, рвет рукава рубашки, пуговицы разрывает, превращая края испорченного пиджака в труху. За моноклем мелькает что-то кроваво-блеклое.

И Конан поддается инстинктам: не убегает — подходит ближе, вздергивая вверх голову. Их положение кажется правильным. Так и должно быть — прекрасными очертаниями в лунных бликах, сумасшествием льдистым по грани разума.

Эдогава ответы на собственные вопросы не ищет — знает, вычислил по губам собственным в отражениях разбросанных по кафелю осколков.

Виновен. Не осужден.

В своем ужасе превосходен.

Ад вокруг сердца медленно оборачивается, скручиваясь золами пепельными. От белого костюма отливает злостью и тяжестью, лиловой кривой раной галстука поперек груди. И Конан чувствует в этой косой фигуре свое растянутое тело, с душой намотанной на его поверхность.

Они синими пятнами в полотно реальности фантастической въелись, расплескали ядовитые капли с проеденных дыр.

Он каждый раз, улыбаясь, тянет за крылья бабочки, надрывая до треска ткань. Ему так нравилось. Всегда. С самого начала.

Трон замыленным витражом висит в пространстве. Пустой, он кажется бессмысленным абсолютно и полностью неполноценным. Обесточенным.

С самого начала он знал, что ему придется сделать шаг не первым.

Кид тянет руки — обветшалые ветки с изничтоженными белыми нитями, на его лицо все еще падает очертание мрачное, монокль блестит дырой по бесконечность провальной в черепе. Эдогава молчит и хватается за ладони все также молча.

Какие к черту наручники, когда костяные надломы, изрисованные тонкими шрамами, готовы сами себя уничтожить?

— Ты убил их?

Конан видит перед собой лишь тень, тень без тепла, без страха, без радости. И верит: не человек.

Нечеловек.

Все теории рушатся, ломаются предположения и планы заговора, смеются очарованные пустые камни в унисон с чернотой, застывшей в потерянных углах комнаты.

Он его не знает, не понимает по-настоящему, но в ответ тянется, ощущая изгибы фаланг острых на своей талии.

Ему все еще не по себе, но спокойно двойственно и от этого только хуже.

— Нет. Разве я не говорил тебе сотни раз, — цилиндр на его голову приземляется, разъедая сторонние мысли запахом многоликим, — им просто почему-то совсем не хочется существовать рядом со мной.

Кровь марает щеки.

Конан не слышит сердцебиения, пригвожденный к месту взглядом единственного живого глаза. Мертвое алое нечто криво ему улыбается сквозь надтреснутое стекло.

— Им было страшно, верно?

Конан сидит на троне, придерживая цилиндр пальцами. Кид молчит, всматриваясь бездушно ему в лицо.

Бежать некуда, незачем — бесполезно. Он клеткой из чужой личности огорожен, скреплен скобами с чужой плотью. 

— Я арестую.

Бархат под кистями нежно ласкает кожу.

— Или убью тебя.

Кид улыбается ярко, обнажая пираньи зубы. Конан смеется тихо.

С места этого существа — кровь стекает слезами по коже бледной — мир кажется уродливо поразительным.

**Author's Note:**

> [Фикбук автора](https://ficbook.net/authors/1631388)   
>  [Тамблер автора](http://indifferent-and-tired.tumblr.com)


End file.
